


Frosting

by Skiplowave



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, Food Sex, M/M, rare pair we need, still magic setting tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Gellert REALLY loves Jacob's frosting





	Frosting

Gellert apparated into his apartment, “ Sweetness I’m home!” Gellert called smelling lovely aroma from the kitchen. “ In the kitchen G!”  The wizard smiled shedding his coat as it floated towards the coat rack. In the kitchen Jacob was currently mixing light blue frosting. Gellert smiled waking to his lover stealing a kiss. “ What are you making?” Jacob smiled Gellert love seeing his lover get excited when talking about food. 

“ I decided to bake moon cookies but-get this I add some cheese to it! Here taste,” Gellert bite into crescent shape treat, he hummed enjoy the sugar and cheese combination. 

“ Took couple of mixtures getting them right but I got it! Now just have make these babies look like moon!”  Jacob exclaimed setting bowl on counter he licked the frosted spoon giving quick taste. “ Want to try?” Gellert smirk lending foward fooling Jacob. Instead of licking the spoon he licked the baker’s lips slipping his tongue inside to get a better  _taste_. Jacob moan kissing back before giggling. “ H-hey you’re suppose try frosting not me.”  Gellert chuckled ghosting his hands around Jacob’s hips, nuzzling his head on the shorter man’s neck. 

“ I rather much have you my dear.” 

Jacob covered his mouth trying not moan. Has Gellert licked frosting off his body. “ Aww don’t be shy sweetness let me hear you.”  Gellert drizzled more of the sweet goodness onto Jacob’s cock, Jacob yelped feeling the cool glaze. “ O-oh GOD!” Jacob mewled feeling Gellert swallow him he couldn’t help but grip his lover’s white hair. Gellert hummed loving the sudden roughness Jacob was gentle man it felt nice and arousing. Gellert lapped at the cock as if it was lollipop enjoying the sweet and salty mixture.

“ A-ah G I-I don’t think-”

“ Don’t hold it in dear, cum.”

Jacob did just that splashing  Gellert’s face white. Jacob nearly choked seeing his cum mix with bit of frosting on Gellert’s lips. “ C-come here you.” Gellert chuckled getting off his knees, Jacob cupped his licking the other’s lips tasting  **everything**. Gellert’s tongue clashing with his, the frosting, his cum.  _Sweet and salty_ He thought gears already turning of new recipe to try. Jacob little shock seeing string of spit break apart.

“ You taste delicious my dear. “

Jacob became flustered, Gellert had no shame being  _filthy_  and that’s one of reason he loves the wizard. Jacob inspected the near empty bowl watching kitchen and Gellert magically clean up. 

“ Hey you ate all my frosting!”

“ Whoops. Sorry sweetness. Can I help you make more.”

“ Of course grab an apron and let’s get started!”


End file.
